39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alistair Oh
Alistair Oh is an Ekaterina who was included in Grace's will as one of the contestants for The 39 Clues. He is possibly the Ekaterina leader. He makes the most alliances with Amy and Dan. Dan chose him to be killed if they failed their mission in The Dead Of Night. In Trust No One, he dies after having a seizure due to his knee injury. History When Alistair was young, his father, Gordon Oh, was killed by a hired assassin. He was raised by his uncle, Bae Oh, whom he did not like and wrote about to his cousin Grace Cahill . Later, he discovered that it was his uncle who ordered his father's death to which he was angry about and wanted revenge. He eventually got that revenge by putting Bae in jail for the crime of ordered murder by contacting Madrigals in the U.N. He also was shortly a business tycoon as he invented the microwavable burrito. Family * Gordon Oh - Father (deceased) * Bae Oh - Uncle (in custody, possibly deceased) * Lin Oh - Mother (deceased) * Hae-In Oh- Grandmother (deceased) * Henry Cahill - Grandfather (deceased) * Grace Cahill-Cousin (deceased) * Jane Cahill - x21 Grandaunt (deceased) * Thomas Cahill - x21 Granduncle (deceased) * Luke Cahill - x21 Granduncle (deceased) * Katherine Cahill - x21 Grandmother (deceased) * Madeleine Cahill - x21 Grandaunt (deceased) * Gideon Cahill - Great x 22 Grandfather (deceased) * Olivia Cahill - Great x22 Grandmother (deceased) Appearance and Personality Alistair has only been described as an old Korean man who dresses in fine suits, a yellow scarf or tie, and carries a diamond-tipped walking cane, which was stolen by the Vespers. The walking cane, in reality, is used to store Alistair's secrets, as discovered by Amy and Dan Cahill in One False Note. ''According to ''The Black Book of Buried Secrets, it is a high-tech safe and practically a mobile Clue-hunting base. Alistair is a Korean man usually trying to make some kind of alliance. He prefers to team up with Amy and Dan, because he knows how good they are at finding Clues, but secretly he truly feels sorry for the children because of their past; Alistair wanted to make up for his appearance on the night Hope and Arthur died, so he chose to help the kids. It is also shown that Alistair cared deeply for Hope which could be a factor in his alliances with Dan and Amy. Before Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent died, he made some sort of promise to them, presumably about Amy and Dan Cahill's safety. He was possibly one of the best Cahills to keep this promise because he is closely related to Grace (cousin). Alistair tends to double-cross the Cahill children when the right time comes, and they usually manage to get back at him until he convinces them that they can form an honest alliance, only for him to double-cross them again. Alistair Oh is a former microwavable burrito tycoon. Alistair has a butler, driver/pilot and a beautiful house in South Korea. In The Maze of Bones, Alistair makes a short alliances with Dan and Amy Cahill. Also in The Maze of Bones, he makes an alliance with Irina Spasky. He is not seen much in One False Note, he is only seen when Amy and Dan put their tracker on him and steal his Clue. In The Sword Thief, Alistair makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings, who then make an alliance with Ian and Natalie Kabra. The Kabra siblings leave Alistair and the Cahills for dead in a cave, which Alistair and the Cahills proceed to blow up. Alistair fakes his death in the explosion so he can go after his uncle. Alistair meets with Dan and Amy in the 6th book in Indonesia. It was once mentioned that Alistair and Irina Spasky shared a bowl of bibimbap together. Alistair was teasing her of flirting, each time her spoon clinked against his, the entire time, and finally succeeded in making her laugh. In The Viper's Nest, it is revealed that Alistair got an A in Acting when he was at college when he pretended to die of heart failure in front of his uncle Bae Oh, resulting in him being let free. Cards Alistair is depicted on many cards including Card 34, Alistair Oh, Card 102, The Clue-Craft 3000 , which he designed. Alistair is also on Card 168, Bae Oh, where there is a letter about him and224, The Double Crosser. Three other cards feature him - 226, Alistair The Underdog, 96, Sombrero Alistair and 227, Gordon Oh, which has a coded message from Alistair on a photo. Alistair's Cane is also depicted on Card 174, Alistair Oh's Cane Appearances The Maze of Bones Alistair, described by Dan as an "old Korean dude who insisted they call him 'Uncle'", is first seen when Grace's will is being read. He forms a brief alliance with Dan and Amy, after the two siblings discover a secret library, and the next step towards the Clue: a copy of Poor Richard's Almanack. When the mansion starts burning, Alistair races out with the almanac. Alistair is then confronted by Ian and Natalie, when he got off of his plane in France. He escapes them by getting them into a fight, claiming to the attendant that he had fresh fruit in his luggage. Upon leaving, he is ambushed by the Holts. Later, he saves Dan and Amy from Ian and Natalie in the catacombs. He saved them in order to make up for leaving them in the burning building and stealing the important book. One False Note In this book Dan and Amy spy on Alistair. Then while he is sleeping they put Mr. McIntyre's tracker in his cane. When Alistair meets Mr. McIntyre he was angry and storming him saying that he was the one that put a spying pin on his cane and also took an important paper from his cane. ''The Sword Thief Alistair made an alliance with Amy and Dan. The 3 then flew on his plane to Japan. After finding out that the next Clue had something to do with Toyotomi Hideyoshi (The Bald Rat) and printing out a map that Alistair found, the trio are captured by the Holts. Dan accidentally tells the Holts where the next lead is: the subway. The Holts lead them to a underground subway station. When Amy's foot gets stuck in the rail, the Holts try to help her but flees due to an incoming train. Alistair quickly saves Dan and Amy from the train and shows them a secret room that he found. They see a poem and a lot of geometric shapes on the ground. Amy realizes that the shapes are the next lead. However, the Yakuza find them and try to slice Alistair's leg. The 3 run away from the Yazuka ninjas, meanwhile hiding the shapes behind an alley until being saved by the Kabras and Nellie. After a lot of explanations, an alliance of Ian, Natalie, Dan, Amy, Alistair, Nellie, and Saladin is made. Ian gives Amy a coin that the Lucians suspect having something to do with a Tomas Clue. They recover the shapes and find out they need to go to Korea. They all went to Alistair's estate. He also found that his uncle, Bae Oh, hired a man to kill his father. Ian wanders into a hedge maze and gets bitten by Alistair's dog, Buffy. Alistair then reveals a secret library in the maze. Amy and Alistair finds out they need to go to Pukhansan. After finding a statue of the Bald Rat, and putting the Kabras' coin into its mouth, a cave is reaveled. They find out the Clue is Gold. Dan then tricks the Kabras into thinking their next location is Lake Tash. The Kabras leave, backstabbing them, and close the exit. The 3 then make a cave explosion to escape. Alistair then pretends to be dead to find his uncle and ditches them. Dan then reveals that their real next location is Egypt. Beyond the Grave Alistair offers an alliance to Amy and Dan. They then use his submarine to get to the Temple of Isis, which is underwater. They see a letter M, which means that the Madrigals took the Clue. After that, he returns to Cairo. In Too Deep In Indonasia, Alistair stumbles upon Dan and Amy while searching for information about Robert Henderson Cahill, an Ekat that collected 37 of the Clues on an Indonesian island. They decide to temporarily team up to solve the Clue in Robert's poem, which was Water. They spend the night in Alistair's house due to a storm. During the night, Isabel sets the house on fire. During the incident, they get trapped on the roof. Irina Spasky comes to save them and succeeds, but she does not survive and dies a heroine. The Viper's Nest Isabel Kabra blames Alistair for Irina's death and now Dan, Amy, Alistair, and Nellie are wanted by the police. They escape in Irina's old boat. Alistair is then captured by police, aided by Bae Oh. He escapes by pretending to be dead and then knocks out Bae with Bae's own cane. He is then captured by the Holts, as they think that the children trust him and wants Alistair to bring the children to him. Amy and Dan, due to a warning from Hamilton, realizes Alistair's trap and escape. Eisenhower captures him again and threatens to blow him up. But Dan, Amy, Nellie, and (secretly) Hamilton Holt free him. The Emperor's Code Alistair offers another alliance with Dan and Amy but Dan and Amy do not want to. Later on when Dan is missing Alistair tries to help Amy and Nellie find Dan and translates a Chinese poem for them. He also wrote the Chinese word for "grace" while waiting for them to arrive when they were meeting. Into the Gauntlet Alistair is at the Stratford church and accidentally gives away that he has 14 Clues. In the Gauntlet, he tells Dan to stand up when the rockslide begins and tells Isabel the Clues he knows after she threatens to kill one of the children he loves (Sinead, Amy, Dan and even Natalie and Ian). After that, he told Amy and Dan that he would testify Isabel for killing Hope and Arthur. Mission 10: End Game Alistair has become a Madrigal and tests you on computer hacking. He is in Grace's underground base center in her burnt down mansion. The mini-game you have to play is about bouncing a ball of a platform. Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines His picture was under one of the paintings in Casper's apartment once decoded it says: "Must be monitored at all times." The Medusa Plot In the prologue, Alistair is kidnapped in an elevator in Israel, along with Ted Starling. Ned escapes. Alistair and the other five hostages in the Vesper Holding Cell tried to remove the bullet from Nellie's shoulder, and eventually, Natalie Kabra was able to take it out. The Dead of Night Dan chose Alistair to be killed if he and Amy fail their mission. Shatterproof Alistair and the other hostages try to escape from the Vespers. They all get recaptured (except for Phoenix) and he obtained a knee infection in an attempt to save Phoenix. Trust No One He has a seizure due from a knee infection obtained in Shatterproof, in attempt to save Phoenix. Without medical attention and being so old, he dies. Talents Alistair is very good at betrayal and is deceptive. He is also good at gaining others' trust. Alistair can be very resourceful because he is a rich man due to his burrito company. He also is a very good actor being able to convince other people. He once convinced Bae Oh that he was dead in The Viper's Nest. This has caused him to be a favorite character of author Peter Lerangis. Online Alistair appears in Missions 5, 7 and 10. He wore a disguise in Mission 7. Alistair's Alliances ''See main article: Alistair Oh's Alliances Alistair Oh has made many alliances, mostly with Dan and Amy, many of which ended in betrayal, having made him formerly very infamous for them. Clues he is known to have He has 15 Clues, but only 9 are named. Silver - confirmed when interrogated by Isabel Kabra. Phosphorus - confirmed when interrogated by Isabel. Water - confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 6. Gold - confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 3. Uranium - confirmed because he visits The Bermuda Triangle regularly. Zinc - confirmed due to his alliance with Sinead. Myrrh - confirmed due to his alliance with Dan and Amy in Book 4. Iron Solute - confirmed when he said he knew the true meaning of RESOLUTION in Book 1. Cocoa - confirmed in his appearance in Peru at the card 226. Things That Alistair Oh Has Invented Images alistair being serious.jpeg|Alistair Oh alistair being suspicous.jpeg|Alistair being suspicious alistair shocked.jpeg|Alistair being shocked alistair wiht his cane.jpeg|Alistair with his cane. agent_alistair_oh.jpg|Alistair on edge 39alistair-1-.jpg|Japanese concept art for Alistair Oh. Disguise.PNG|Alistair in disguise during Mission 7: The Frozen Secret.|link=Mission 7: The Frozen Secret 180px-Alistair with burrito.jpeg|Alistair with one of his inventions: The microwavable burrito Card 96.jpg Category:Oh Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Ekaterina Category:Mission 10 Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Major Characters Category:Mission 5 Category:Mission 7 Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Madrigal Category:Leaders Category:Series One Category:Branch Leaders Category:Series Two Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Category:Alliances Category:Vespers Category:Cards Category:Clues Category:Common Cards Category:A King's Ransom Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Ekaterina Cards Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Kidnappings Category:Shatterproof Category:Trust No One Category:Hostages Category:Deceased Category:Silver Category:Phosphorus Category:Water Category:Gold Category:Uranium Category:Zinc Category:Myrrh Category:Iron Solute Category:Cocoa